Strażnicy
by Risa07
Summary: Czwarta wielka wojna właśnie dobiegła końca. Pomimo utraty bliskich, shinobi z nadzieją patrzą w przyszłość. Przecież już nic gorszego nie może się wydarzyć, prawda?


Prolog

-Ten świat upadnie.

\- Nadzieja umiera ostatnia, Tsutomu. Powinniśmy im zaufać. Miłość to najpotężniejsza siła, zwalczy każde zło. - Ciche pogardliwe prychnięcie odwróciło uwagę zielonowłosej bogini od zrezygnowanego przyjaciela. Mimowolnie przeszedł mnie zimny dreszcz gdy jej zirytowane spojrzenie padło na mnie.

\- Tak, wiem. Oni nie są godni, prawda Shinou?

\- Miłość napędza nienawiść, a ta niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze. Zaprzeczysz, Anuzu?

\- Nie, ale…

-Więc przestań na niej polegać. –Warknąłem, gwałtownie pogrywając się z tronu z zamiarem opuszczenia sali.

\- Oni wciąż walczą! Wciąż szukają odpowiedzi. Ten chłopiec…

\- Przegra, tak jak jego Mistrz. Odpuść wreszcie, Anuzu. Ich los jest już przesądzony. –Westchnąłem ciężko, popychając lekko wrota chcąc jak najszybciej odejść.

\- Nie, jeśli im pomożemy. - Zamarłem słysząc głos Susumu. Gwałtownie odwróciłem się w stronę towarzyszy. Zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Anuzu upewnił mnie , że się nie przesłyszałem.

-Co masz na myśli?

\- Możemy powołać strażników świątyń. Ostatnim razem poprawiło to nieco sytuację. –Wyjaśnił od niechcenia brunet, nawet na sekundę nie odrywając wzroku od czytanej przez siebie księgi. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Jeśli Susumu chce pomóc shinobi, to musi mieć w tym jakiś interes. A to oznaczało kłopoty zarówno dla nas jak i całego świata. Zdecydowanie nie można mu ufać. Ani jemu ani Ryoko.

\- A co ty z tego będziesz miał ? – Tsutomu nieświadomie wypowiedział na głos moje myśli. Susumu prychnął i z wyzywającym uśmieszkiem zamierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Ja? Nic. Wasza wiara we mnie jest wprost urzekająca.

\- Przestańcie. Nie ma czasu na wasze kłótnie. Popieram pomysł Susumu. Strażnicy mogliby zapanować nad chaosem który wywołała wojna. – Anuzu wyglądała na wyjątkowo zdeterminowaną. Kątem oka zerknąłem na Tsutomu, sprawiał wrażenie tak samo niepewnego jak ja. To był dobry pomysł, gdyby tylko nie wyszedł od Susumu, przystał bym na niego od razu.

-Więc? Chcecie pomóc tym ofiarom losu czy nie ? – Kpiący głos Ryoko wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.

\- Istniejemy tylko dzięki ich wierze. Jeśli oni zginął, zniknie wiara, a wraz z nią my. Dlatego na twoim miejscu nie wywyższał bym się tak bardzo.

\- Do czego to doszło, że wielki Shinou broni ludzi? – Pogardliwie prychnęła Ryoko, nawet na mnie nie patrząc.

\- Stwierdzam tylko fakt.

\- To pragnę cię uświadomić, że istniejemy tylko dzięki wierze naszych kapłanek.

\- Ale jeśli sytuacja się nie uspokoi, to one również zginą. Wiesz dobrze, że jeśli Manabu wywoła wojnę , to nie oszczędzi nikogo. – Uśmiechnąłem się widząc zirytowanie na jej twarzy.

\- Niepo…

\- Cisza! –Ryoko skrzywiła się słysząc piskliwy głos Anuzu. – Wszyscy są za powołaniem strażników? –Ryoko i Susumu kiwnęli głowami, Tsutomu po chwili wahania również. Wszystkie spojrzenia padły na mnie. Cicho westchnąłem. Dla każdej świątyni jest pięcioro strażników, nawet jeśli ta dwójka coś kombinuje, to my mamy przewagę. Powoli kiwnąłem głową, na co Susumu uśmiechnął się zwycięsko i powrócił do studiowania księgi. Ryoko wyglądała na wyjątkowo zadowoloną. Cicho prychnąłem, niech się im nie wydaje że mogą mnie przechytrzyć. Mimowolnie spojrzałem na wodnistą ścianę która pokazywała sytuację na ziemi. Widząc dwóch ciężko rannych shinobi, leżących na szczątkach dwóch posągów, niegdyś strzegących wodospadu. Przez chwilę wpatrywałem się w posiniaczoną i opuchniętą, ale uśmiechniętą twarz blondyna po czym uśmiechnąłem się gorzko i opuściłem salę.

-„Zobaczymy czy jesteś tak silny, za jakiego cię mają. Zobaczymy, Uzumaki Naruto…."

###

\- Urlike-sama ! Ogień! – Niska szarowłosa dziewczynka podniosła wzrok, widząc niezwykłe poruszenie wśród swoich kapłanek, powoli odwróciła się w stronę świętego ognia. Zamarła widząc jak ten rozdziela się na pięć pojedynczych ognisk, a w nich ukazują się twarze przyszłych strażników. Szybko ulękła i pochyliła głowę.

\- Będzie jak rozkażesz, Shinou-sama.


End file.
